Outnumbered and Outgunned/Transcript
Cutscene A slideshow reveals the last part of the North African Campaign, which resides in Tunisia. Narrator: 'Tunisia, 1943. Gaining momentum, the Allies press Rommel's Afrika Korps into the Mareth Line, a twenty-two-mile stretch of defenses in eastern Tunisia. Having lost their main supply base in Libya in January of 1943, the Afrika Korps prepares to hold their ground on two sides, as they are now trapped between the American forces to their west, and the British Commonwealth forces to the east. Despite these advantages, the Allies must proceed with caution, for the local terrain favors the defenders... Preloader Journal March 10, 1943, 1500 hrs Toujane, Tunisia Sunny, light winds, 85 F We've had little to do for the past few days, holding our positions in the town of Toujane, and waiting for the rest of the division to catch up. For whatever reason, it looks as though the Jerries packed up and left in a hurry, leaving behind working machine guns, some fuel and ammunition. The situation must be getting quite desperate for them to abandon materiel like that. Sgt. John Davis 7th Armoured Division Gameplay 'and Outgunned Toujane, Tunisia March 10, 1943 The player starts out as Sgt. John Davis, who is trapped inside a building along with Price and MacGregor. British Soldier (heard from radio): 'O.P. Five! The Jerries are attacking in force! Hold fast and await further orders! 'Captain Price: Davis! This isn't a bloody drill! Get your arse on that machine gun and cover your sector! Davis gets on the MG42 and begins mowing down the German soldiers from the outside. He continues opening fire for a few minutes until an Sd.Kfz. 222 shows up. MacGregor: Everyone down! The armored car fires a few rounds, destroying the MG42. MacGregor: Everyone down! The armored car fires another few rounds. British Soldier (heard from radio): 'All receiving units, fall back to phase line Victor! Get out of the town immediately! We're being over- ''This radioman is killed by a German soldier. 'Price: '''We've got to flank that armored car and take control of it! It's our only way out of here! '''British Soldier (heard from radio): '''This is O.P. 3! We're under heavy attack! Simons is dead! We need reinforcements! I repeat this is O.P. 3, can anyone - look out! '''Price: '''Everyone out now! Out the back door! Come on, move move! Davis, you're on point! Let's go and flank that bastard! '''British Soldier (heard from radio): '''This is O.P. 6! Is anyone receiving, over! We're trapped near the mosque! What?! They're inside, they're inside the mosque! ''A few German soldiers flanked the player's position. Davis, Price and MacGregor fight their way through the outside against any German resistance. Davis kills the gunner on the armored car. Price takes out the gunner's corpse and then jumps down. 'Price: '''MacGregor! Take the wheel! Davis! Get in the turret! ''The two go to their respective positions as Price said. The German soldiers began making attempts in destroying the armored car. '''Price: '''What in blazes are you waiting for man!? Get this thing moving, MacGregor! '''MacGregor: '''I'm trying sir, but the bloody controls are all in German! '''Price: Davis! Enemy infantry, 12 o'clock! Open fire! You dunce! Just put your foot on that pedal and push! Davis began opening fire at the incoming German soldiers. MacGregor: '''Right, sir! Hang on! '''Price: '''What on earth are you trying to do, MacGregor? It's not that hard, just turn the wheel in the direction you want to go! '''MacGregor: Thank you sir! That's very helpful! It's all very clear now! The car begins driving itself out of Toujane. MacGregor: Watch out for Panzerschrecks Davis! One hit and we're dead! The car turns to the next road. There is a halftrack ahead. Price: 'Davis! Halftrack dead ahead! Take it out! ''Davis destroys the halftrack with the car's main gun. 'Price: '''Not bad Sergeant! ''The car goes to the next road, where there are German soldiers and a Panzerschreck at a rooftop. '' '''MacGregor: '''Panzerschreck on the rooftop at 12 o'clock! ''Davis eliminates the Panzerschreck along with the other German soldiers. More German soldiers pour in from the streets. Davis takes them out using the car's gun. Another Panzerschreck is on a rooftop. 'MacGregor: '''Panzerschreck on the rooftop to the right! ''Davis takes down the Panzerschreck. A Panzer II begins emerging from the road. 'Price: '''Look out for that tank, MacGregor! '''MacGregor: '''Tank? Did you say tank? '''Price: '''Bloody hell, he's spotted us! Get off the road! MAKE A LEFT PRIVATE! NOW! '''MacGregor: '''I hope you know - '''Price: '''NOW! ''MacGregor quickly turns to the left before the tank destroys the car. It is the same place where the three hijacked the car. '''MacGregor: Uh, this place looks awfully familiar sir. Price: '''Right turn, right here! '''MacGregor: Yes sir! Price: 'Let's hope this works... Keep it steady, MacGregor. ''The car begins flanking the tank. A Panzerschreck appears in a rooftop. 'MacGregor: '''Panzerschreck on the rooftop at 12 o'clock! ''Davis takes down the Panzerschreck. The car has flanked the tank. There are 3 Panzerschrecks, two on the rooftop and one on the ground, so Davis must eliminate these threats first before the tank. 'MacGregor: '''Bloody hell! It stalled out on me! '''Price: '''Well, get it started! Davis! Hit the tank in the rear! Target the engine compartment! ''Davis continously hits the tank's engine compartment until it explodes. '''Price: Now would be a good time, MacGregor! MacGregor: I'm doin' my best sir! Price: '(angrily) MACGREGOR! '''MacGregor: '''That's done it! We're off! ''The car drives out of the street and it almost made its way out of Toujane. The car reaches a dead end. 'Price: '''It's a dead end! Turn it around! Come on! Davis! Keep those Krauts off of us! ''The car moves away from the dead end and turns to another street. A Panzerschreck appears. 'MacGregor: '''Panzerschreck! Dead ahead! ''Davis kills the Panzerschreck and his supporters. '' '''Price: '''Take out those Panzerschrecks, Davis! Take them out or we're finished! ''Another Panzerschreck appears. '''MacGregor: Panzerschreck! Dead ahead! Davis takes down the Panzerschreck. A German truck begins following the car. Davis destroys it. While driving down the city, another truck appears and prepares to unload more enemies. Davis takes out the German soldiers and the truck. Stukas began attempting to bomb the car. Soldier: Take cover! Enemy planes moving in fast! Incoming aircraft! Take cover! The last two Panzerschrecks appear. The first one appears first in the rooftops while the other one goes out in the open, only getting killed by Davis in the process. '' '''Price:' Hang on! MacGregor: '''Watch for those mines! '''Price: (angrily) MACGREGOR! The mines click, explode and destroyed the car, thus tossing Davis out of the gunner's seat. His vision improves and then gets up. 'Price: '''Time for a runner, lads! Check your ammo, and stick together! ''The squad began fighting off the German soldiers in the streets and alleys in Toujane by foot. They almost ended up in the rally point. 'Price: '''MacGregor! Cover the rear! Take out any Krauts behind us! '''MacGregor: '''Aye sir, consider it done! Come on you Jerry bastards, square go! ''Davis might help MacGregor if he wish. '' '''Price: '''Keep pushing towards the rally point! Come on! Where's the rally point? '''Soldier: '''The rally point's to the south! Keep moving sir, we'll cover the rear! ''The squad began fighting their way to the rally point. They continue to encounter German resistance and they take them out. The German soldiers begin making their way to flank the squad. 'Soldier: '''The Krauts are running up the ladder to the rear! Take them out! '''MacGregor: '''Come on Davis, we're totally outnumbered! We're bloody dead if we stay here! Dammit, you've got to keep up! ''The squad kept advancing and fighting off against German soldiers on their way to the rally point. The Germans began throwing smoke grenades. 'MacGregor: '''Captain! Smoke to the north! They've broken through our rear guard! We've got to go back and help our boys out! '''Price: '''It's too late MacGregor! We've got to reach that rally point! Davis! Let's go! ''The squad continued pushing forward to the rally point. They ended up with a destroyed Crusader tank. 'MacGregor: '''The Jerries are closing in from behind! I'll teach those bastards a lesson! '''Price: '''Forget it MacGregor! The rally point's just up ahead! We'll get pinned down if we stay here! Keep moving! ''The squad reached the rally point. 'Soldier: '''Come on, this is the last truck! We've got to get out of here! This way! ''Davis follows the squad to the nearest truck. 'Price: '''Let's head for the brigade rally point boys - we'll be back for this town. ''The level ends.